Salty Embrace
by Voodoooo
Summary: "Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attends quand j'accepte de passer cette soirée avec Alice et Rosalie dans ce bar. Probablement à tout... sauf à toi". Une histoire d'encre, d'ancre, de peau, de soupirs et de foulards de soie. OS.


**Hey hey!  
><strong>

**Une idée d'OS ne voulait plus me lâcher depuis quelque semaines alors... voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est peut-être un peu différent de ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'ici, style compris, mais j'avais envie d'essayer ça comme ça..  
><strong>

**Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-mêmes et vous donne rendez-vous en bas. Bonne lecture! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je n'ai ni son talent, ni son compte en banque (à mon grand regret...) et ne fais ici que rendre Edward et Bella un peu plus... kinky.**

**Cette histoire est destinée à un public averti. Vous voilà prévenues...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Salty Embrace<em>**

**Chicago, 1932._  
><em>  
><strong>

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attends quand j'accepte de passer cette soirée avec Alice et Rosalie dans ce bar… A fêter dignement l'obtention de notre diplôme ? A marquer d'une pierre blanche le jour où ma meilleure amie s'est vue annoncer par ses parents qu'elle marierait le fils d'une des plus prestigieuses familles de la ville, de gré ou de force ? Ou bien à boire jusqu'à oublier à quel point ma vie sentimentale est un désastre ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je m'attendais à tout… sauf à toi.

Rosalie est extatique quand elle nous annonce que les soeurs Denali lui ont parlé d'un bar qui accepte de servir de l'alcool malgré la prohibition. Un lieu d'apparence assez miteuse, situé dans le port de Chicago. Autrement dit, pas le genre d'endroit que la bourgeoisie de laquelle nous sommes issues a l'habitude de fréquenter. Mais en ces temps de restriction, mieux vaut ne pas faire les difficiles… L'année universitaire est officiellement terminée et l'esprit est à la fête. Mes amies veulent boire et danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. D'ailleurs, nombreux sont les étudiants qui sont dans le même cas et se retrouvent au Blue Bar ce soir. Je suis un peu sceptique à la base mais Alice finit tout de même par me convaincre, déclarant que voir de nouvelles têtes était pile poil ce qu'il me fallait, après ma rupture avec Alec.

Alec. Mon dernier déboire amoureux en date.

Un gentil garçon. Trop peut-être. Poli, élégant, séduisant. De bonne famille. Le gendre idéal, dirait-on. Sauf que je ne suis pas « _on_ ». Bien sûr, ça avait fonctionné au départ… Il y avait l'attrait de la nouveauté, le plaisir de découvrir l'autre, la volonté de se montrer sous son meilleur jour pour lui plaire… Alec avait été parfait, me courtisant comme un vrai gentleman, faisant miroiter l'espoir que, peut-être, j'avais fini par trouver celui qui me rendrait heureuse. Et j'avais été séduite. A tel point que je l'avais invité dans mon lit, sous mes draps, entre mes cuisses.

Et là, la magie était retombée.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas y faire, non. C'est juste que nos ébats manquaient de piment, de frisson, de passion, peu importe l'ardeur que nous y mettions. Une situation qui semblait lui convenir mais qui, moi, me bouffait de l'intérieur. Durant de longs mois, j'avais essayé. Simulé, encouragé, gémi son nom sans jamais rien ressentir. Mais j'avais fini par me lasser et par mettre fin à notre relation. J'ai entendu dire qu'il en était très peiné mais que puis-je y faire ? Le problème ne vient pas de lui. Il vient de moi et de mes attentes… assez fantasques. D'autres avant lui ont essayé de me faire connaître le grand frisson sans jamais y parvenir. Malgré mon jeune âge, j'ai déjà eu des dizaines d'amants sans que personne n'en sache rien, pas même mes propres amies. Elles me croient trop timide et romantique pour avoir une sexualité si débridée et c'est un mythe qu'il me plait d'entretenir.

Le seul à m'avoir percée à jour sans même prononcer un seul mot, c'est toi.

Rose, Alice et moi en sommes à notre troisième Gin Tonic lorsqu'un groupe de marins entre dans le bar. La fête bat déjà son plein, au rythme des derniers standards du moment crachés par un juke-box qui semble prêt à rendre l'âme. Tanya et Kate Denali se jettent au cou de deux de tes acolytes, et Alice les regarde faire avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination. Pour elle, les hommes de la mer sont des brutes épaisses, des individus infréquentables et indignes de nous, petites bourgeoises bourrées de fric. Elle a toujours refusé de l'admettre mais, de nous trois, elle est celle qui a l'esprit le plus étriqué et le niveau de tolérance le plus proche du néant. Digne héritière de la célèbre famille Cullen. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de dévorer des yeux le beau matelot aux cheveux blonds mi-longs qui fait un festin des lèvres de Kate.

- « Est-ce que tes sœurs sortent avec ces types ? » demande-t-elle à Irina, qui vient de rejoindre notre table.

- « Sortir ? Alice, ces hommes viennent ici une fois par an et restent à peine quelques jours. Elles prennent du bon temps, c'est tout. »

L'espace d'un instant, j'envie leur frivolité et malgré toute la volonté qu'elle met à le cacher, je sais qu'Alice est dans le même cas. La porte du bar s'ouvre à nouveau et je vois le regard d'Irina se mettre à briller.

- « Oh ! Je vous laisse, mon défi du jour est arrivé… »

Elle se lève et se dirige alors vers l'entrée du bar et c'est là que je te vois pour la première fois. Avec ta barbe plus que naissante, tes vêtements froissés et tes bras couverts de tatouages, tu ne ressembles à aucun autre homme que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie.

Et tu m'envoûtes dès la première seconde.

Tes cheveux en bataille à l'indéfinissable couleur, ta silhouette élancée, ta démarche nonchalante et assurée, presque féline… Tout en toi crie « Regardez-moi ! » et je ne peux plus détourner le regard. Et puis, tu braques le tien sur moi et j'arrête de respirer. Je peux d'ailleurs jurer que le temps s'est arrêté lui aussi.

Tes yeux. Tes yeux d'un vert jade si intense.

Ils me déshabillent. Lentement et méthodiquement. Et une vague d'excitation me réchauffe instantanément les reins. Les joues aussi, probablement, puisqu'un sourire, que l'on pourrait qualifier de moqueur, prend place sur tes lèvres charnues que je me surprends à vouloir partout sur ma peau instantanément. Désespérément. Je me demande ce qu'elles seraient capables de me faire ressentir alors. Parce qu'en ce moment, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que _tu_ serais capable de me faire ressentir des choses, contrairement à tous les autres. Tu respires la bestialité, l'expérience, le danger. Le sexe. Tu es un homme, un vrai, et je suis attirée par toi comme un papillon est attiré par la lumière.

Bien trop vite à mon goût, notre connexion visuelle se brise. Irina s'est interposée entre nous et je comprends alors que son défi du jour, c'est toi. En es-tu conscient toi aussi ? La laisseras-tu te toucher comme je rêve de le faire ? Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir t'éloigner lorsqu'elle glisse ses doigts vernis dans ton indomptable tignasse et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse. En cet instant, je tuerais père et mère pour être à sa place. Je veux être celle qui te touche. Celle que tu ne repousses pas. Celle que, peut-être, tu feras tienne dans un coin sombre de ce bar ou un hôtel miteux des environs.

Juste comme ça. Juste pour le sexe.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin que déjà, Alice et Rosalie m'entraînent sur la piste de danse. Quand je me retourne vers toi, tu as disparu et Irina aussi. Ma jalousie se transforme alors en amertume à l'idée de ce qu'elle et toi vous apprêtez sûrement à faire.

Les heures passent sans que je ne recroise jamais tes émeraudes brillantes et sauvages. Alors je bois, plus que de raison. Je m'enivre et je danse et j'embrasse des inconnus en imaginant tes lèvres à la place des leurs. Je devine qu'elles ne sont qu'un vague substitut des tiennes mais j'ai désespérément besoin d'être touchée. L'alcool me donne envie de fumer alors je sors sur la terrasse du bar. Une brise salée et fraîche me fouette le visage et je porte ma cigarette à mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps l'allumer qu'une flamme orangée apparaît devant mes yeux rougis par l'alcool et la lassitude. Je me penche en avant et inspire une longue bouffée en observant les doigts longs et fins qui tiennent l'allumette. Ce sont les tiens. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me tourner vers toi pour le savoir. Le frisson qui me parcourt l'échine est bien suffisant… Mais je le fais quand même, histoire de m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mes iris rencontrent les tiens et, de près, je les trouve encore plus spectaculaires. Je me demande combien de femmes ont succombé à ces yeux-là. Ces yeux qui ne me lâchent pas. Je me rends compte que j'ai à nouveau arrêté de respirer lorsque je sens la brûlure de la cigarette dans mes poumons. J'expire alors la fumée et te remercie. Tu ne dis rien et détourne le regard vers le port. Je fais de même et durant de longues minutes, nous ne disons rien, nous contentant de fumer notre cigarette. De temps à autres, je t'observe à la dérobée, m'émerveillant de la perfection de tes traits. Tu es d'une beauté stupéfiante, presque irréelle. Mais tu ne me rends jamais mes regards. Après une dernière bouffée, tu jettes ta cigarette par-dessus la rambarde et me demande si je veux faire un tour.

Avec toi.

- « Seuls » précises-tu d'une voix basse.

J'accepte sans hésiter, même si je sais que c'est de la folie. Chicago est loin d'être une ville sûre en ces temps de prohibition. Le grand banditisme fait rage, Al Capone et ses sbires sont en cavale et les rues du port sont les plus mal famées des environs. Et puis, surtout, je ne te connais pas. Tu pourrais me vouloir du mal. Tu pourrais me _faire_ du mal. Mais malgré ça, je te suis.

Nous n'avons encore rien fait et déjà, je suis incapable de te dire non…

Nous quittons le bar sans un regard en arrière et marchons côte à côte dans un silence absolu. Tu ne me regardes pas. Tu ne me touches pas. Mais le simple fait d'être à tes côtés me fait frémir. Nous finissons par nous arrêter devant un énorme paquebot et, en te voyant grimper à bord, je comprends qu'il s'agit de celui sur lequel tu travailles. Tu ne te retournes pas pour voir si je te suis toujours et cette assurance qui te caractérise me fascine. Tu sais que je n'irais ailleurs pour rien au monde. Une fois sur le pont, tu empruntes un petit escalier de bois et termines ta course devant une porte close. Je suis toujours en haut des marches et te regarde, incertaine. Tu ouvres ladite porte et te tourne vers moi pour la première fois depuis que nous avons quitté le bar, comme si tu avais senti mon hésitation. Et je ne sais par quelle magie mes derniers doutes s'envolent. Je descends les marches et devine ton regard appréciateur sur mes fesses, moulées dans une jupe crayon qui m'arrive sous le genou, tandis que je passe devant toi. Ca m'arrache un mince sourire. Beaucoup d'amants m'ont avoué que cette partie de mon anatomie était leur talon d'Achille. Tu ne sembles pas faire exception…

Je pénètre alors dans ce que je devine être ton antre au cœur de ce bateau. Une petite cabine d'à peine quelques mètres carrés, où tu as entreposé une couche à même le sol, une commode, une chaise sommaire et un bureau, couvert de livres, d'instruments de navigation et de quantités d'objets curieux que tu as probablement ramené de contrées exotiques dont j'ignore le nom. Je ne connais rien aux métiers de la mer mais je sais qu'un simple matelot n'a pas sa propre cabine dans un bateau tel que celui-ci. Il partage sa couche avec d'autres, dans une pièce à peine plus grande, à un étage inférieur. Quel est ton grade ? Subrécargue ? Sous-capitaine ? Voire capitaine ? La question me brûle les lèvres mais je me doute que tu ne m'as pas emmenée ici pour discuter.

Non, ton but est tout autre…

Je fais quelques pas et, discrètement, renifle l'odeur délicieuse qui embaume la pièce. La tienne. Mélange d'épices rares, d'air marin et de tabac. C'est étourdissant. Derrière moi, je t'entends verrouiller la porte et attraper quelque chose sur ta commode. Le bruit caractéristique d'un bouchon que l'on dévisse se fait entendre et soudain, l'odeur du rhum vient s'ajouter à la tienne. Je me tourne et t'observe prendre une longue goulée du nectar à même la bouteille, avant de me la tendre. Nerveuse, j'accepte volontiers ton présent de bienvenue et porte la bouteille à mes lèvres. Une. Deux. Trois gorgées. Je sens le breuvage incendier ma gorge mais cette brûlure n'est rien comparée à celle de ton regard sur moi… Son intensité me trouble, m'excite et me gêne à la fois. Alors, pour me donner une contenance, je me déambule dans la pièce, buvant plus de rhum et observant distraitement les titres des ouvrages qui remportent tes faveurs. Sade, Huysmans, Bataille… Des auteurs largement controversés. Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Tu sembles être un homme en marge de tout.

Trop absorbée par ma découverte, je ne t'entends pas approcher. Tu me retires la bouteille des mains et la dépose sur le bureau. Je n'ose pas me retourner vers toi. Je sens alors tes mains dans mes cheveux et ma respiration s'accélère. Tu me touches. Tu me touches enfin. Tes longs doigts dénouent le foulard de soie qui retient mes boucles auburn et ces dernières tombent en cascade sur mes épaules. Face au mur, je me sens trembler. De désir. D'appréhension aussi. Tu enroules fermement mes cheveux autour de ton poignet et d'un coup, tire dessus pour exposer la ligne de mon cou à ta vue. C'est douloureux… mais supportable. Je me surprends même à aimer ça. C'est alors que, du plat de la langue, tu viens balayer langoureusement la courbe de mon épaule, puis celle de mon cou, jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille.

- « Ton nom. » souffles-tu au creux de celle-ci.

- « I-Isabella »

Je te sens sourire contre ma peau.

- « Enchanté Isabella. Moi, c'est Edward »

Tu viens à mon autre oreille et la titille du bout du nez avant d'en capturer le lobe, que tu mords. Je frissonne, déjà à bout de souffle. Puis, tes mains saisissent ma taille et me tournent brusquement vers toi. Tu me plaques contre le mur de la cabine et colle ton corps musclé contre le mien. Tu es proche. Si proche que je peux sentir ton souffle sur mes joues. J'halète lorsque tu appuies ton érection puissante contre mon ventre, qui se tord déjà d'anticipation.

- « J'ai envie de baiser ce soir, Isabella » murmures-tu en faisant coulisser ton bas ventre contre le mien. « Pas toi ? »

Je gémis et tu souris. Tes doigts viennent agripper le premier bouton de mon chemisier et lentement, tu le défaits. Les autres suivent le même traitement et bientôt, mon soutien-gorge s'offre à tes yeux affamés. Tes mains viennent alors presser mes seins couverts de dentelle noire et je m'arc-boute contre toi. Ton toucher me soulage en même temps qu'il me frustre. Je veux plus. Plus de toi. Plus de tes mots. Tu plantes tes yeux dans les miens et, sans me quitter du regard, pinces mes tétons durement. Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir me fait crier et ça t'arrache un rire sombre. Je suis à ta merci et tu le sais. Sans aucune forme de cérémonie, tu me délestes de mon chemisier et mon sous-vêtement, me laissant seins nus devant toi. Tu fonds alors sur l'un de mes tétons et la sensation de ta langue sur ma pointe douloureuse est fantastique. Tu la suces, la mords, la lapes avant d'infliger le même traitement à sa jumelle. Les mains dans tes cheveux, je presse durement ton visage contre ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre tes bras. Tu ne m'as pas encore touchée là où je le désire le plus et pourtant, je sens déjà les prémisses de l'orgasme me gagner…

Mais voilà, tu te dérobes et me tournes le dos, me laissant pantelante et frustrée contre ce mur. Je baisse les yeux sur mes seins et découvre les marques que tes dents y ont laissées, rouges et bleues sur ma peau presque translucide. Comme si j'étais tienne. Ca me plait. Ca me plait vraiment beaucoup. Quand je relève les yeux, je te vois retirer ton pull en maille et sens mon excitation couler d'entre mes cuisses lorsque je me rends compte que l'entièreté de ton tronc est tatoué. De grandes arabesques, tantôt noires, tantôt colorées courent sur ta peau mate, te donnant un air sauvage. Je rêve de les redessiner du bout des doigts, du bout de la langue. Je rêve de t'apprivoiser. Tu déboutonnes ensuite ton pantalon et le baisses devant mon regard fiévreux. Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtement. Ton sexe long et épais jaillit alors fièrement et je suis incapable de retenir mon gémissement appréciateur. Les femmes qui disent que la taille ne compte pas sont des menteuses… Pour moi, cela compte et je suis persuadée que tu sauras mettre la tienne à profit pour me faire voir les étoiles.

Oh oui, te voir si gros me rends très _très_ impatiente.

Tu me demandes si _elle_ te plait et, pour toute réponse, je m'avance vers toi. Je veux te prendre dans ma bouche pour te montrer à quel point c'est le cas. Mais tu n'es pas de cet avis. D'un geste, tu me stoppes et m'ordonnes de reprendre ma place initiale, contre le mur. Tu vas alors t'asseoir sur ta couche et me regarde par-dessous tes cils.

- « Ta jupe. Je veux que tu l'enlèves »

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me déshabiller devant un homme. Alec s'en occupait toujours lui-même et mes autres amants, eux, se contentaient de relever ma jupe pour me prendre. Mais je ne peux te refuser ce plaisir. Pas quand tu me parles de cette voix autoritaire et me regardes avec ce feu dans les yeux. Alors, même si mes doigts tremblent, je défais ma fermeture éclair et ma jupe tombe en un petit tas à mes pieds. Tu grognes lorsque tu découvres mes bas noirs rehaussés d'un porte-jarretelles assorti. Lorsque je te vois saisir ton sexe engorgé à pleine main, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de revêtir ma plus belle lingerie… Les yeux fixés sur mes bas, tu prends appui sur l'un de tes coudes et commences à te masturber vigoureusement. Cette vision me fait presque venir, ici et maintenant, alors que tu ne me touches même pas.

- « Retire la culotte et le porte-jarretelles. Ne touche pas au reste »

Je m'exécute et me retrouve alors en bas et talons devant tes yeux affamés. Tu recules jusqu'à ce que tu sois dos au mur et replies tes jambes, les pieds bien à plat sur ton matelas. Puis, tu reprends ta caresse d'une main tandis que de l'autre, tu empaumes tes testicules. Tu me fais envie. Terriblement envie. Je me lèche les lèvres en imaginant le goût de ton sexe et ça ne t'échappe pas.

- « Ca t'excite de me voir comme ça ? »

Je hoche doucement de la tête, incapable du moindre mot tant je suis subjuguée par le mouvement de ta main.

- « Caresse-toi pour moi »

Avec une audace que je ne me connais pas, je porte mes mains à mes seins et les malaxe et te lançant un regard de braise. Tu entrouvres les lèvres lorsque je saisis mes mamelons entre le pouce et l'index et tire légèrement dessus, plusieurs fois. Puis, je laisse ma main droite descendre le long de mes côtes et de mon estomac, faisant une pause pour contourner mon nombril du bout de l'index. Lorsque j'atteins enfin l'endroit qui crie pour toi, tu te lèches les lèvres. Tu veux me voir me donner du plaisir. Tu n'attends que ça… Ton regard enflammé me met dans tous mes états et c'est avec soulagement que je glisse enfin deux doigts le long de mon intimité littéralement détrempée. Aucun homme ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là. Je suis excitée au-delà du possible… Mes doigts se dirigent alors vers mon entrée et la pénètrent sans préambule. Ca me fait geindre. Fort. Avide de plus, je pose mon pouce contre mon clitoris et me met à le frotter au même rythme que ton poing s'applique à pomper ton sexe dur. Tu le remarques et m'offre un sourire en coin aussi irrésistible qu'inquiétant, avant d'accélérer la cadence. Dans ton regard, je vois du défi. De la provocation. Et je ne peux plus reculer, même si je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Je suis bien trop à fleur de peau que pour pouvoir tenir la distance… Je sens la boule de feu logée dans mon bas ventre enfler, enfler encore. Et j'ai tout juste le temps de voir ton sourire victorieux lorsque ton nom s'échappe de mes lèvres et qu'un orgasme ravageur me force à fermer les yeux. Ma tête heurte violemment le mur derrière moi mais je n'en ai cure. C'est trop bon. Trop fort.

Libérateur.

Quand je finis par redescendre de mon nuage, j'ouvre les yeux et te retrouve. Tu es à nouveau au bord du lit et te caresses toujours, mais plus lentement cette fois.

- « Approche »

D'une démarche incertaine, je m'avance vers toi et lorsque je suis debout entre tes cuisses, tu attrapes ma main et porte mes doigts luisants de cyprine à tes lèvres. Mortifiée, je tente de me dérober mais tu résistes et bientôt, je sens tes lèvres et ta langue s'enrouler autour de mes doigts, avant de les sucer, un par un, tandis que je te regarde avec fascination. Tu es d'une volupté jamais égalée. Puis, tu attrapes mon mollet et pose mon pied sur ta jambe. Plongeant tes yeux fiévreux dans les miens, tu viens poser ta langue sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse et, les yeux écarquillés, je te regarde remonter lentement, jusqu'à atteindre mon sexe, que tu te mets à laper férocement et… Seigneur, sentir ta langue _là_ est tellement intense que je jouis une seconde fois, hurlant ton nom et m'accrochant à tes cheveux comme si ma vie en dépendait. Vidée de toute énergie, je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi et tu me rattrapes in extremis, enroulant tes bras forts autour de ma taille. Et là, de te sentir si près, peau contre peau, je suis prise d'une irrépressible envie de t'embrasser. Alors je tends les lèvres vers toi mais tu saisis violemment mon visage et le détourne.

- « Pas de baiser Isabella. Je n'embrasse pas. Jamais »

Cette révélation a un goût d'amertume mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en formaliser que d'une main, tu maintiens mes poignets ensemble et de l'autre, tu attrapes le foulard de soie que tu as ôté de mes cheveux plus tôt. Tu attaches mes mains puis me tournes dos à toi et me met à genoux sur ton lit, face au mur. Ta paume ferme sur mes omoplates fait que je me retrouve joue contre ton matelas, les fesses hautes et offertes à ta vue. Je devrais me sentir humiliée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce soir, je serai celle que tu veux que je sois. Ce soir, je ferai ce dont j'ai envie, sans restriction aucune. Et j'ai envie de ça. Vraiment envie. D'une tape sur la hanche, tu me sommes d'écarter les cuisses et je m'exécute. Tu viens te loger entre elles et je sens alors le bout de son sexe à mon entrée. Tu es chaud, dur et doux à la fois. Je te veux. Je pousse vers toi en gémissant mais la fessée que tu m'administres alors me contraint à rester tranquille. Tes mains se mettent à caresser mes fesses, rudes et pressantes.

- « Ton cul me fait bander fort, princesse »

Ta main claque sur mon autre fesse et ta verge se presse alors contre mon anus. Instinctivement, je me tends et tu me dis que tu ne peux pas attendre de me prendre par là. De sentir mon petit trou serré autour de ta queue. Tu me dis que je vais aimer ça.

Et même si je suis terrifiée, je te crois. Parce que rien que le fait de t'entendre dire que tu me veux comme ça me rend impatiente. Je sais que j'aimerai tout ce que tu voudras bien de donner. M'apprendre. Me faire ressentir.

- « Mais d'abord, je vais te baiser. C'est ce que tu veux Isabella, je me trompe ? Tu _me_ veux depuis que tu m'as vu entrer dans ce bar, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon intimité se contracte à tes mots.

- « Oui »

- « Oui qui ? »

- « Oui Edward. S'il te plaît ».

Tu attrapes mes cheveux et les tire vers toi, m'ordonnant de me cambrer. Puis, sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, tu entres en moi. Violemment. Profondément.

_Enfin_.

Ca me coupe le souffle... Ton sexe engorgé frotte la moindre de mes parois intimes et ce contact me rend hyper sensible. Tu pousses un râle en t'émerveillant de mon étroitesse. Une de tes mains vient alors enrober mon épaule tandis que l'autre agrippe ma taille et tu entames immédiatement un va et vient sans merci, plongeant en moi jusqu'à la garde, avant de ressortir presque entièrement pour mieux revenir ensuite. Tu y mets toute ta force, toute ta passion, ton désir. Et j'hurle. Encore et encore. C'est brut. C'est bon. Bestial et intense. Trop intense. Je suis frustrée de ne pas voir ton visage. Tes yeux, surtout. Alors je me contente de regarder par en dessous, entre mes cuisses, et gémit à la vision hautement érotique de tes cuisses musclées se contractant à chaque poussée et celle de tes boules qui claquent rythmiquement contre mes fesses. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai goûté au sexe, je me laisse aller. Crie, encourage, hurle pendant que tu me prends comme un animal. Et c'est tellement fantastique que bien vite, trop tôt, je sens mon orgasme sur le point d'exploser. Ma vision se brouille et quand je mugis ton nom pour la troisième fois, je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Mais ce sont des larmes de bonheur. De libération. D'extase pure et simple. Toi, tu pompes toujours en moi à une allure hallucinante, prêt à me briser en deux. Ton bras droit se croise en travers de mon buste et tu me relèves tout en me poussant vers l'avant et bientôt, mes genoux et mon visage sont pressés contre le mur. Tu empaumes mon sexe de ton autre main tout en accélérant encore le rythme et je te sens encore grossir en moi.

Tu es proche. Je le vois à ta respiration hachurée et tes mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés. Avide de te voir perdre le contrôle et de goûter ta peau, je penche la tête et lèche ton cou. J'y trouve un mélange de sel, de sexe et de sueur. Je te mords et tu te mets à jurer, renforçant la prise sur moi au point de me faire mal.

- « Fuck, je vais venir… »

Je veux voir l'orgasme te percuter mais tes doigts tirant brutalement sur l'une de mes pointes puis frappant répétitivement mon clitoris encore sensible me contraignent à rejeter la tête en arrière et fermer les yeux. Je veux me contenir mais j'échoue lamentablement, explosant autour de toi dans un rugissement sauvage. Et cette fois, tu jouis avec moi. Le front collé à mon épaule, tu grognes des mots dont je comprends à peine le sens, et deux coups de reins plus tard, je te sens te déverser en longs jets chauds à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Haletants et repus, nous nous laissons tomber sur le matelas et tentons de reprendre notre souffle en scrutant le plafond de la cabine. Tu défais ensuite le foulard qui maintenait encore mes poignets ensemble et, à ma grande surprise, tu te mets à les masser. C'est ton premier geste tendre envers moi et ça me chamboule complètement. Mais bien vite, tu me délaisses pour partir à la recherche d'une cigarette. Nous la fumons ensemble, nus, en écoutant le clapotis de l'eau heurtant la coque du bateau. Tu ne dis rien. Moi non plus et je finis par m'endormir.

Quelques minutes – à moins que ça ne soit des heures ? – plus tard, je me réveille à la sensation de ta langue contre mon sexe. J'ouvre les yeux et te découvre, entre mes cuisses et à plat ventre, en train de t'appliquer à me donner du plaisir avec ta langue, tes doigts et tes dents. C'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait ça et c'est… tout simplement fantastique. A tel point que tu finis par me faire trembler, haleter, supplier puis hurler de plaisir. Je suis fermement décidée à te rendre la pareille lorsque tu presses ensuite ta verge contre mes lèvres et me demandes de te sucer. Ma bouche autour de toi semble te désarmer et j'adore ça. J'aime avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur toi et cela ne t'échappe pas. Alors, pour me prouver que tu es celui qui a le contrôle, plus tard dans la nuit, tu me remets à quatre pattes et bande mes yeux à l'aide de mon foulard de soie. Avec mes bas, tu attaches mes mains et mes chevilles, me rendant offerte et vulnérable. Je ne proteste pas lorsque ta langue se met alors à tournoyer autour de mon petit trou, puis gémis lorsque tu y insère un doigt, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième et finis même par t'implorer d'y aller plus fort lorsque tu les remplaces par ton sexe bandé et dur comme le marbre.

Et malgré la dépravation, malgré ma soumission et le fait que nous assouvissons nos plus bas instincts, tu me fais passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Une nuit qui, je le sais déjà, restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Une nuit durant laquelle je me sens belle, désirée, femme. Durant laquelle je me sens libérée, comblée, moi-même. Enfin.

Au petit matin, je m'émerveille de me retrouver tout contre toi. Durant notre court répit, tu as enroulé ton bras musclé autour de ma taille, presque possessivement. A la lumière du jour qui filtre par l'unique hublot de la pièce, je remarque les traces rouge sang que mon rouge à lèvres a laissé sur ton corps. Je t'ai marqué moi aussi, à ma façon. Lorsque tu finis par t'éveiller à ton tour, ton sexe est déjà dressé et je suis moi-même plus que prête à t'accueillir encore une fois. Tu viens te loger entre mes cuisses et me pénètres alors doucement. Pour une fois, tu ne fuis pas mon regard. Tu le maintiens. Le cherches. Le fouilles tout en donnant des coups de reins profonds et mesurés, une main fermement enroulée autour de ma cuisse remontée sur ta hanche. Le contraste entre cette étreinte et toutes les autres est saisissant.

Celle-ci a un goût d'adieu.

- « Jouis Isabella. Je veux te voir jouir encore » grognes-tu alors que je m'abandonne encore une fois dans tes bras.

Après l'amour, tu m'annonces que le cargo quitte le port dans quelques heures pour l'Asie. J'accuse le coup, silencieuse, et maudit le temps qui passe, avant de me mettre une claque mentale. Rien n'entacherait le souvenir de cette nuit merveilleuse, pas même ton départ précipité. En silence, nous nous rhabillons et tu me ramènes sur la terre ferme.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire alors je me contente de te remercier pour cette nuit. Tu me réponds que tout le plaisir était pour toi et tout à coup, j'ai peur de devenir un simple visage dont tu ne te souviendras jamais alors que, pour moi, tu as été une véritable révélation. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Alors, je retire mon foulard de soie de mon cou et le place au creux de ta paume.

- « Garde-le. En souvenir de cette nuit »

Je me sens idiote en te disant ça mais contre toute attente, tu me souris et le fourres dans la poche de ton pantalon de toile. Je fais alors un pas en arrière, prête à te laisser filer, mais ta main s'enroule autour de mon poignet, stoppant mon mouvement. Je t'interroge du regard et pour toute réponse, tu m'attires contre toi. Cette proximité inattendue et ton regard braqué sur mes lèvres font instantanément battre mon cœur plus vite.

- « Je voudrais juste essayer quelque chose… »

L'instant d'après, tes lèvres douces et fermes se posent sur les miennes et j'ai l'impression de m'envoler. Tu m'embrasses. Tu m'embrasses alors que tu m'as avoué ne _jamais_ embrasser. Et c'est le meilleur baiser qu'un homme m'ait jamais donné. Doux et fervent. Maîtrisé et passionné. Ta langue s'invite dans ma bouche et caresse sensuellement la mienne alors qu'autour de nous, des dizaines de marins applaudissent et sifflent, enthousiasmés par notre petit spectacle. Trop tôt, tu finis par t'écarter de moi et je me sens fondre sous ton regard incandescent et ton sourire enjôleur.

- « Peut-être à un de ces jours, délicieuse Isabella »

A reculons, tu retournes en direction du bateau et finis par te détourner pour remonter à bord. Puis, sans un ultime regard, tu disparais, me laissant sur le quai avec pour seul bagage un souvenir impérissable et ton goût légèrement salé sur la langue…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'attends votre avis avec grande impatience... <strong>

**Oh et pour avoir une idée de la façon dont j'imagine Edward dans cette histoire, c'est par ici: http : / / www . pattzstewglobal . com / 2011 / 10 / robert - and - ashley - stockholm . html. Perso, je fonds devant son air ténébreux, cette barbe et ce petit pull seyant...**

**Je vous embrasse. Prenez soin de vous.**

**Voodoooo'  
><strong>


End file.
